


Indulgence (Sins of the flesh)

by superwarrior



Category: The Darkest Minds Series - Alexandra Bracken
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fellatio, Jude lives, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn, Ruby Daly - Freeform, Violence, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwarrior/pseuds/superwarrior
Summary: Set in a universe where Clancy dealt with his mother and established dominion over the world.





	1. Chapter 1

“You called, Clancy?” softly inquired Nico as he bowed in the isolated throne room adorned with useless decorations.

 

There was a huge scowl that twisted Clancy’s face as he growled, “These pigs wouldn’t even know the first clue about running a country. How dare they try to make unneeded ‘suggestions’! Well. This matter is not to concern you, my dear Nico. My love, why do you look so sad? Today is a momentous occasion. The sun is shining. Hundreds of our weak predecessors will be executed in a wonderful bloodbath in the name of justice and equality in front of our loyal subordinates.”

 

Nico knew to subtly hide his shiver of disgust at these words. Any failure to show proper anticipation and excitement just earned him a smack to the face and blueberry-coloured bruises.

 

“My precious treasure, do you still remember what I promised you? I promised you that I would subdue the world and eliminate any threats to our kind. You’ve been so good to me recently that I’ve honestly thought that you’ve honoured our agreement.”

 

Nico inquired with trembling lips, “Clancy? What are you talking about?”

 

Clancy positively purred with a smug smirk on his lips, “I know all about Ruby’s latest escape plan. Your bleeding heart couldn’t leave things well enough alone. We were living happily until you ruined it.” He ruthlessly yanked the charm on Nico’s choker, causing pain to burst around his lover’s neck. Nico started coughing and wheezing as Clancy spat out, “How dare you. How could you. Liar.”

 

After his throat was released, Nico greedily gulped in massive amounts of air as he lay sprawled on the familiar soft feeling of the lush carpet. His mind raced, always hyper as a mad hatter, as he sought the solution to his current problem.

 

“Now get out of my sight and wait for me inside our chambers.”

 

“Yes, Clancy”, murmured Nico, lowering his head. He peered at his Master through his dark eyelashes in the seductive manner that he knew would enthral his childhood...friend. A flush spread across Clancy’s cheeks and his mouth slackened.

 

Nico could feel the weight of Clancy’s hungry and furious eyes that stared at his retreating figure until the golden-embroidered doors clanked like a prison gate closing shut.

…..

The thick varnish-coated wooden doors opened under the strength of Clancy’s urgency. The wind whistled as it entered into the private chambers, bringing in a sweet whiff of apples and honey from the outside world. Clancy’s razor-sharp teeth gleamed as he ravenously memorised the sight before him. His thin lips were curved into a wolf-like smile.

 

A scandalously translucent camisole barely covered Nico’s quivering upper thighs.

 

Nico couldn’t see anything. A black blindfold covered his eyes. He could only feel a warm calloused hand gently caress his inner thigh which coaxed a breathy whimper from his shapely lips. Goosebumps formed on his exposed skin and a fiery burning sensation stirred inside his loins.

 

Clancy chuckled, “Mmm. So beautiful. Let’s see if there are other sensitive spots to discover, darling.”

 

Light kisses were peppered all over Nico’s sweaty skin, impatiently teasing him by coyly pressing long fingers along his sides and almost, almost touching his achingly hard cock. Nico mewled in protest. Clancy smashed their mouths together, their teeth clacked before their tongues entangled in a wicked and filthy embrace. He brushed his tongue in a certain spot at the roof of Nico’s mouth that would he knew would drive his lover crazy. Nico’s breathing quickened in anticipation and the warmth from Clancy’s hand that finally wrapped around his dick made him instantly moan, the sound bounced off the walls of their chambers. He writhed in ecstasy at Clancy’s worshipful administrations.

 

“Ah”, Nico cried out, making Clancy leer at the sight of his debauched love and stopped just before his lover orgasmed. “Fuck me, please. I need you. I need your cock.”

 

The flimsy camisole was pushed up, exposing Nico’s pert nipples and his hardened cock that stood at attention past his pubic curls. There was even a trail of drool on Nico’s face. His shapely legs were pulled up and his back arched in an utterly seductive manner that stirred the obsessive monster inside Clancy.

 

Clancy impatiently removed the blindfold and his breath caught up in his chest at the sight of those eyes darkened in overwhelming lust. Clancy’s cock throbbed at the sight. He couldn’t take it any longer. He quickly stripped those pesky pieces of clothing off his aching body. He swiftly poured some oil from the bottle on top of his drawer on top of his dick and slammed into his love’s cavern so hard that his bed frame shook and cracks formed on the cobblestone walls. They both cried out in relief. Clancy patiently waited for Nico to adjust and wriggle impatiently before he unmercifully started to plough hard into his lover’s prostate.

 

Obscene moans and grunts, punctuated with slick slaps of flesh on flesh, filled the sex-filled air. Nico’s legs wrapped around Clancy’s waist, unable to move and his usually overactive mind were only capable of craving for more movement. The ugly scars on Clancy’s back that were made from surgical wounds, whips and exorcisms were kindly traced by Nico’s wandering and curious hands.

 

Tears pricked Clancy’s eyes. He lo- He wanted this to never end. The two of them were quickly approaching the edge of the cliff. They were both sinning in this act. Clancy came first with a muffled cry, spilling thick cum that warmed Nico’s insides. Unable to last any longer, Nico climaxed and tightened around Clancy’s cock, milking his organ of his semen.

 

They panted in sync as Clancy embraced his lover’s sprawled figure. Exhaustion overcame them. Nico blinked in surprise when his hair was brushed off his sweaty forehead by a tender hand and his chest tightened in a wave of affection when he saw Clancy’s unburdened eyes.

 

“I-I will never leave you”, affirmed Nico. “I promised you that. I would never leave you. I would have never, never left with Ruby ever. I’m only loyal to you, Clancy. Only to you.”

 

“Yes”, sadly murmured Clancy. “That’s why I would never unnecessarily use my powers on you. You will always have the choice to leave me. You still have your free will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not condoning Clancy's violent behaviour towards Nico in any way, shape or form.


	2. Chapter 2

There was dirt covering Nico’s glove-covered hands. He huffed as he used his lower body strength to pull the irritating weed out of the ground. A shower of dust rose into the air after Nico toppled to the ground, still clutching the overgrown killer of all life. Sunshine spread across the lands, peeking past the few fluffy white clouds and illuminating the landscape. A bunny raced across the garden, jumping over the long vines where plump pumpkin proudly sat in broad daylight and their limbs stretched as it leapt into a dark hole. 

 

Nico heard a muffled curse, followed by the crack of a twig that was trampled on by heavy-handed boots. 

 

“Take my hand, Squeaker”, hoarsely uttered Ruby. Her olive-toned face was covered in a thick layer of grime that clung to her pores like a bad rash. She was covered in threadbare rags that were once adequate clothes which were torn apart by overreaching tree branches and bullets. 

 

With a look of utter suspicion, Nico purposefully ignored the helping hand and unsteadily rose to his feet by using his own strength. “I think I’m good, Orange.”

 

Ruby winced before she stepped closer to Nico. “Have you seen how tall Zu is now? Of course, she’s nothing compared to the long-limbed Jude. Also, did you hear -”

 

Nico grimaced, withholding a gag when a whiff of blood and piss hit his nose like a sledgehammer. He snapped the gloves off his hands and brushed any lingering dirt from his body. “What do you want?”

 

She hollowly chucked. “No time for small talk, huh? Well. The great Overlord, Clancy, has decided to appoint Zu as one of his low-ranking electricians.”

 

“So? Isn’t that a good thing? She’ll get more rations and be assigned a residence which can house you guys as well.”

 

“She’s sixteen, Nico! Only sixteen. She shouldn’t be doing this kind of work. The only concerns on her mind should be boys and which dress she wants to wear to prom. I’m just saying that perhaps it might be best if she continued her education rather than being forced into the workforce. Just ask Clancy to reconsider.”

 

“By spreading my legs and beg Clancy to fuck me?”

 

“We weren’t thinking straight. Liam and I should not have said that.”

 

“You’re not denying that’s what you two really think though. It’s nice to know that you guys regard me as a harlot.”

 

“No! We absolutely don’t. We view you as a great friend, someone essential to our team.”

 

“Don’t patronize me. I help you guys, even though you think I am scum for being Clancy’s whore because you take care of Jude. I’ll do my best in terms of Suzume’s situation. However, I can’t help you with anymore escape attempts from this place. You’ve already used up your three chances. I can’t jeopardize what I have with Clancy for anyone.”

 

Ruby’s hand, scars curved around it like thorns, reached out towards Nico’s back. The wind, frigid and cold, whistled and whipped up a frenzy, kicking up leaves and ruffling people’s hairs. Clouds of dust rose in the air, making Ruby’s eyes painfully water and dragging a sneeze out of her. When she next opened her eyes, Nico was out of her reach.

….

Nico’s footsteps echoed in the dark corridor. He faintly registered the hizzing of flames consuming the curved wooden torches producing bursts of light that chased away shadows and showed the path. The sound of a hand knocking on the sole door in this restricted area reverberated off the grooved stone walls. 

 

“Come in.”

 

The door creaked open. The wind shrieked in protest when Nico rushed towards the open window, curtains flapping in the air like sails on a ship, and closed them. Clancy’s head snapped up, registering the unexpected presence. His powers were aching and writhing recently under the recent sleep deprivation. Ink splatters dripped out of his fountain pen that was poised over a form in his surprise. Suddenly, a sharp pain jabbed itself in his brain, creating a stinging sensation behind his eyes. Clancy gripped his head, his pen rolling off the desk, and muttered something inaudible.

 

“Clancy?” asked Nico, his brow creased with concern. “You haven’t been sleeping recently, have you? I thought you were just working late but I haven’t seen you in our chambers for the past few days.”

 

“Sleep is a work in progress at the moment, something that I will get once I’ve dealt with this mess of paperwork”, yawned Clancy. 

 

“You need to sleep. I’ll lend my lap for you to rest on and then I’ll finish the rest of your work.”

 

A warm hand dragged Clancy out of his chair. Distantly, he saw himself stumble towards the plush couch and lay down on something cozy. He could smell a burst of flavoursome cinnamon, dirt and something sweet like grapes. Perhaps a short nap would help…..

 

The white curtains, splattered with fearsome red flecks from when they took over this place, were the first thing Clancy saw when he opened his eyes. Then, his vision widened and he noticed the gaudy green carpet that he was given as a gift by a blue tribe that visited a while ago. 

 

Nico stirred awake, rubbing at his eyes, sensing that Clancy was awake. The morning sun filtered through the crystal clear window, dew trailed down ripe petals and birds chirped as they flitted around the cascade of autumn leaves that were as gold as sunflowers.

 

“Clancy? You awake?”

 

A calm sensation flowed in Clancy’s veins, peace and tranquillity relaxing his muscles and nerves. “What is it, my love? You were searching for me yesterday right?”

 

Nico’s lips parted and his hands, that were brushing Clancy’s hair, stilled. “I...need to ask you something. Please don’t force Suzume to become an electrician. Ruby’s concerned so am I. She should have the choice to choose her own path in life.”

 

It was like a flaming hot poker jammed itself into Clancy’s gut, jealousy and possessiveness howled inside his mind at his lover’s mention of Ruby. The nice floaty feeling that he had felt was swept away just like a balloon rising up the sky, its figure slowly becoming hard to see. “Hmph. I suppose we can reach a compromise but it’ll be at a price.”

 

Nico’s jaw started aching around Clancy’s hard cock, drool dripped out as his joints panged at a steady rhythm of the clanging of a hammer banging on a thin metal sheet. His knees were rigidly stuck in the same position, the shadows concealing his body underneath the office desk. Everytime he inhaled, a deep musky scent mingled with apples and a fragrant honey smell entered his nostrils. Nico’s cock was half-hard, sparks running down his spine at the illicit nature of this act. He could still remember Clancy’s stern voice as he ordered him not to move until he was told to.

 

Inaudible voices filtered through the air. He could hardly hear Clancy’s responses to the other individuals. Despite his obvious situation, Clancy acted as usual, showing no signs of anything being wrong. His statements never hitched over the words he was speaking and his face never creased in duress. Time passed at a snail’s pace. Nico was jolted when Clancy’s dick withdrew after the door closed, causing him to gulp air in like a starving man. His weak limbs were barely able to hold himself upright when he was lifted and pushed right against the desk, the grain of wood almost moulding itself onto his hands. Swift hands quickly undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants, leaving them to thump on the floor. Fingers covered in startling cool slick started stretching him, tantalizingly brushing against his prostate, making him whimper and writhe in Clancy’s grasp. 

 

A hot air blew behind his ear. “Ah. Ah. Keep it down. The door’s unlocked and the curtains aren’t drawn. Imagine if someone heard those filthy little sounds exiting your sweet mouth and decided to investigate. Think about the look in their eyes when they see me pound into your tight ass like there is nothing else that I would want to.”

 

With a harsh thrust, Nico was filled with Clancy’s cock. Lewd moans rising in pitch bounced off the walls and mixed in with low groans that expressed absolute pleasure as wicked slick sounds of thrusting entered the air. A pleasant flush, pink as young strawberries and certainly as sweet, coloured Clancy’s skin contrasted with the vibrant red flush on Nico, beautiful in how its crimson tone is similar to ripe tomatoes. Sweat beaded on Nico’s back as tingles of pleasure vibrated down his spine. They could sense their climax coming. Suddenly, Clancy stopped, making Nico’s eyes to open, his mouth to whimper so helplessly and his hips to thrust back in a plead for him to move.

 

Clancy chucked, “If you want us both to orgasm, you would have to do it yourself while facing me so I can see you bit that plump lip and curve your back in delight.” Clancy flopped back into his chair, a yelp escaping Nico’s mouth as he was brought down as well. 

 

Slowly, Nico turned to face Clancy while still perched on his aching cock, eyes clearly avoiding the other’s. His hands pressed firmly against Clancy’s chest as Nico rose up and slammed himself back down on the other’s dick, causing both their hips to instinctively roll together. Clancy groaned while Nico’s back arched in surprise, his eyelids flickering at the sensation of his prostate being stimulated even more, stars streaking in his vision and his mouth to form an ‘o’ shape. 

 

Surely enough, Clancy was able to enjoy the sinful sight of Nico unreservedly bouncing on his cock, sobs exiting his lips, eyes glazed over and small tears streaking his cheeks at the depth of the pleasure he was experiencing. Clancy came first with a sigh, warm cum splattering inside Nico. A cry, triggering more impure thoughts of his angel in Clancy’s mind, was soon followed by tight walls clamping down around Clancy and Nico’s cock spurting cum all over both their shirts. 

 

The silence in the air was punctuated with only harsh inhales and exhales. Nico curled up, limbs shivering, hands grasping Clancy’s shirt, the body heat from the other warming him like the soft gentle heat radiated by a fireplace on a frigid winter day. Clancy started peppering gentle kisses on Nico’s neck, the recipient’s energy so spent out that he could only tilt his head to give the other greater access. A hesitant rap on the door broke the relaxed atmosphere, bringing Nico to anxiously fling on his pants and change his shirt with the spare one in the top drawer, unintentionally presenting his shapely bottom to Clancy who just bit his lip and snapped his impure eyes closed while he changed. 

 

Nico leapt out of the office door and into the dim-lit corridor, ignoring the way Ruby guilty avoided his eyes, how there was a red tinge to the other two musketeers’ ears, Jude’s scowl and the manner in which Suzume flinched when the smell of sex hit her nose. There was a throb on his collarbone from where Clancy’s hickey gladly marked him. 

 

“I’ve reconsidered”, Clancy spoke, leaning forward on his elbows. “Under these new extenuating circumstances, I’ve decided to allow Suzume to continue her education, if so she pleases, but she must assist the lower level electricians. We can find a way for her to go to university and work. It’ll be tough and I have no doubt that she will be able to persist. Understand?”


End file.
